


【hannigram】拔杯AU 黑化拔X黑化杯 梗

by nyphadora



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyphadora/pseuds/nyphadora





	【hannigram】拔杯AU 黑化拔X黑化杯 梗

威尔坐在路边道沿的台阶上，开了一罐啤酒，听着冰凉液体逸出的二氧化碳化作一道白雾消失在空气里，道旁树的阴凉让他很感觉很畅快，他看着远处冲天的火光，滚滚黑烟在天空中填充出饱满的形状，像一颗大得不正常的爆米花，直指天空。

他很久都没有这么愉快过了，心情振奋到令人惊奇的程度。

巧合总是令人感慨不已，他大学时写的第一篇论文主题就是纵火犯心理分析，根据以往专家的案例所示，纵火犯都是一群，智力低下，行为异常，孤僻沉溺于幻想的，懦夫。

哈，哈哈，多么幼稚，但那篇4500字的学期论文却拿到了高分，他当时一点都没意识到，自己下手去做的感觉会是这样的，他放了一把火，摆脱了以往的一切，他的身份，工作，住所，交际圈，都像火里的灰尘，乌蒙蒙的轻轻飞起，消失在天际。

还有他几个月来的梦魇，把他变成这样的人，汉尼拔•莱克特。

他自由了，虽然整个华盛顿大都市区的警察都在追捕他，像一大群猎犬嗅探藏在这片田野之下的一只兔子，随时可能被捕，然后在监狱里度过一生，但他从来没有这么轻松过。他把喝了一半的易拉罐用力扔出去，那瓶子带着飞溅的液体“嗙”的一声砸在一辆灰色的起亚K5车前盖上，引发了一连串的报警声。

他没在意，开始哈哈大笑，声音嘶哑，像是犯了哮喘，声音甚至惊动了隔着一个街区的行人，但他不在意，他知道他再也不需要在意他人的眼光，他成功了，在极为危险的情况下，他把汉尼拔诱骗进他训练自己的“基地”，那个废弃自来水厂，然后成功炸毁了它，在他想办法逃出来之前。

“BOOM”一声，烦恼烟消云散。

这简直可以算是礼尚往来了。

毕竟是汉尼拔改变他，训练他，折磨他，让他学会这一切的。他把自己从混沌的平凡幸福中剥离出来，扔进了彻底的黑暗中，在这里，他从出生以来第二次真正睁开眼睛，得以看清世界的另一面。

汉尼拔在漆黑的那一面里等着他，看顾他，教导他，如果他没有通过这些课程，他无疑会死，可他没有死，他熬下来成了赢家。

那金发的高大身影，温和残酷的人，我的导师，我的汉尼拔，我的国王，我来把你放进棺材里。

最后的胜利是如此香浓芬芳，他沉溺于此久久不能自拔。

“惊喜，惊喜，威尔，你真正学会了，这真是个巨大的进步。”

威尔几乎吓了个趔趄，看着那个从黑暗中显形的人，他的棕色布洛克皮鞋在沥青路面上敲出清晰的声音，若非如此他简直以为那是他精神分裂的幻觉。

“不••••••”

那人在他身前停下，他太过震惊以至于无法出声。

他看着那人伸出的宽大手掌，坚定，温暖，没有丝毫的颤动，这个人像是石头做的一样，无法撼动，无法绊倒。

“你不杀我？”

“杀你？不，一切才刚开始变得有意思起来。现在杀死你，事情就太无趣了。”

反抗是没有希望的，威尔试过，他无从知道汉尼拔的身份，甚至不知道这是否是他的真名，但从被他盯上开始，他就不再属于自己的生活。

他看到那手掌缓缓伸过来，托起他的下颌，然后那个金发的轮廓靠近，汉尼拔在他嘴唇上留下一个吻，捏着他的后颈把他送进车厢，顺手把他双手捆了个结实。

汉尼拔坐进驾驶座“我从来把你当作爱人，威尔。”

“啊，墓穴里的泥土，远比床上的汗水更令人满足，是不是？”汉尼拔看着面前的颤动的反光镜，上面威尔的面孔露出一排白牙。

 

威尔全身发冷，浑浑噩噩的被他押进门口，看着汉尼拔收起手里的Glock手枪 ，从容悠然的走进起居室，顺便一脚踢掉威尔走前设置的针孔摄像头，“嘎吱”一声把那塑料的小玩意踩了个粉碎。

“看来我没有白教你，你选择了对的地方，对的材质，对的角度，只不过”他扯下胸口的丝质领带扔在沙发上“你选错了对手。”

威尔依旧站在门口，一动不动，好像石化了一样。

“还是在生气我没有死掉？威尔，我喜欢陪你玩小游戏，一些小彩头你如果能赢走，我乐意让你高兴，但我的命不包括在其中。”

他踱过来，站在威尔面前，他们之间的新仇旧恨混在一起分外可口，威尔咀嚼着这些情绪，漠然的看着他深色的眼睛，那里面仿佛有岩浆滚动，炽热汹涌，混成一滩危险而寂静的污潴，即使面对着威尔的冷脸他依旧微笑着。

“我本想开瓶香槟增添一点情调，但我想你应该也在里面加了东西，所以还是算了。”

“你是怎么逃出来的？”

“嗯？”

“你到底是怎么逃出来的，我直到你走进中心区才触发倒计时，你不可能••••”

威尔说不出话，他的计划本来天衣无缝，这导致汉尼拔出现在他面前的那一瞬间他的第一反应不是恐慌或者惊诧，而是彻头彻尾的愤怒。

“的确，很巧妙，你用手机遥控触发爆炸物倒计时，”他伸手按住威尔的胸部，把他向后推，威尔一步一步后退，一直进入另一个房间“这是我的错，我没有教给你通过无线网路和蓝牙黑进一部手机的方法，我大概用了6秒控制了你那部手机，然后又用了半分钟走到地下水道，再次触发那个进程。”他那只抵在威尔胸前的手开始移动，缓慢解开他胸前衬衫的扣子，威尔的小腿在发抖“你大概是太高兴了，没有检查爆炸的时间。”

“你这个无耻，该死的混蛋，你毁了我，你毁了我••••••”

“你还有什么问题要问吗？”那只手解完他的纽扣，从腹部沿着裸露的皮肤向上抚摸，擦过一小片突起的皮肤，扣住乳首反复揉捏捻弄“还是说你要再反抗我一次？”

“把你的手从我身上拿开！”

“很有精神，比我想的要顽强。”

威尔狼狈握住汉尼拔的手臂，想把它从自己衣服内抽出来，却没能阻止汉尼拔贴过来再一次吻住了他。

他吻得太狠了，像贴面而来的热浪，威尔无法呼吸，舌头灵巧而坚定，像破开什么毫无防御的东西一样直驱而入，挑逗着他，霸占着他，他唾弃的想着，自己在汉尼拔手里简直像个拨开外包装的果冻，汉尼拔灵活浓烈的勾缠着，心脏开始狂跳，糟糕，他想，接下来的事情完全在他掌控之外。

他不得不任人宰割。

麻痹感从肚脐上方开始穿过整个胸腔，穿过锁骨和咽喉，一直达到正在被吮吸轻咬，辗转舔弄的口腔，威尔眼前一片模糊，身体窜起电击般的战栗，他喘息不定，气息却不能从口腔进出，他的心跳在脖颈的动脉上勃勃跳动，好像那一小块皮肤拥有一个独立的生命。

汉尼拔亲吻这一块皮肤，温暖柔软的亲吻之下，利齿隐藏其中，想到汉尼拔的前科，他很有可能下一秒就让它深深嵌进威尔的动脉，血会像离开破裂的自来水管一样淌出来，直到自己死去。

这种危机感让威尔全身汗毛立起，他现在只有在这种时候才会像从前那样，露出猫鼬受到威胁时的样子。这让正抚摸他全身的汉尼拔轻笑了一声，他的年轻人今晚头一次瞳孔缩小，身体僵硬——他的手从背到腰向下滑去——甚至臀部的肌肉都在紧张中颤抖。

刺猬在受到威胁的时候会竖起全身的刺，但有时当它遇到过于强大的天敌，比如秃鹫，它反而会全身瘫软，将柔软的肚子暴露在外，等待捕食者的享用•••它只是太绝望了，绝望到不再花费力气维持防御。

臀部，大腿内侧，鼠蹊••••••随着手掌的确认威尔的喘息声越来越明显，可疑的粉红色开始在全身显现，不论他口头上如何唾骂，年轻的身体最终还是屈从于不可抗拒的抚慰，他的身体太年轻，还没有尝过欲望的滋味，汉尼拔的手指轻柔的在威尔大腿内侧的娇嫩皮肤上打转，像是享受一样，慢慢转向旁边正待抬头的器官。

那器官随着他的抚摸渐渐发抖，饱满，精神抖擞的涨起。顶端微微渗出液体，让那东西在灯光下发亮。

像颗特别的子弹。

他的手正在那里缓缓蠕动。

汉尼拔的手划过柱体表面怒张浮起的血管，那欲望渐渐发烫，这是另一种精巧优雅的技艺，极端甜蜜却又让人痛苦无比，威尔开始无法控制的痉挛起来，快感像洋面上的巨浪升起，将他拍向深海，他无法完全吞下耻辱的呻吟声，于是他看到汉尼拔的面孔浮起一丝狡黠的微笑。

柔软的指腹在硬挺饱满的前端抚摸盘旋着，偶尔坚硬的指甲会刺入娇嫩的缝隙，那东西现在在抖动着哭泣，威尔看上去完全浸透了粉红色的欲潮，热度从身下一浪一浪的飙升，汉尼拔亲吻他全身的唇舌点燃的火焰让他的自由意志所剩无几。

他们不知何时倒在卧室的床上，那些吮吸舔吻在他身体各处留下痕迹，他黑色的眼睛看着威尔，在他吻到大腿内侧时在皮肤上留下了响亮湿润的声音，威尔已经无力反抗，顺从的张开双膝迎接他的侵入。

他微笑着看向床上的人，一丝不挂，全身潮红的躺在他的地盘，四肢摊开，他的膝盖连同大腿内侧酸软难耐，连带着内测的吻痕都微微颤动。腿间的东西不知何时已经泄了，珠白色的液体顺着股缝浸湿了一小块床单。

“好了，我们现在可以谈谈正事，威尔，你从俄罗斯黑帮据点拿走的东西在哪里？他们大为光火，五个国家的六个特工组织都对他们虎视眈眈。”

汉尼拔的手指顺着那圈褶皱打转，缓缓用食指探进去，打着转不断撬开这年轻人的身体，威尔花了几秒从双眼濡湿不知所措的状态中找回一丝清明，无声的看着那个手指正在他体内微妙的地方扣挖的人。

痒，整个小腹都在发酸，这感觉好像他直接捏到了自己的某条神经，让他成为他的木偶，只要他一按，就不得不嗯嗯的叫出声来。內襞抽出似的收缩着，他张口的时候需要很大的毅力才能确保不泻出呻吟。

“••••你永远也别想找到••••”

“嘴硬？坏孩子。”体内的东西变粗了，汉尼拔加了两根手指，用力按下去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

汉尼拔吻了吻威尔脸颊上的泪水，拉起他的腿弯，让他的身体在自己面前敞开，然后压了上去。

湿润的前端挤了进来，做润滑的是威尔自己的精液，狭窄的小径被强行撑开，粗暴的扩张让他呜的轻叫起来，臀部肌肉抽搐着，内壁抽动着绞紧了入侵的物体，他绝望的像逃开，却在扭动腰身的时候又被攻进了几分。

太大了，威尔在情欲和疼痛中陷入新的恐惧，那东西好像无穷无尽的冲撞进来，在他以为好不容易到了尽头的时候再次前进，他吞得越来越吃力，汉尼拔停下来，温柔的亲吻他的眼睛，在他稍稍从疼痛和紧张中缓解一点的时候，用力整根没入威尔的身体。

威尔的汗沾湿了身下的床单，汉尼拔的动作让他陷入一阵短暂的晕眩，后面无意识的收缩着，却只能无力的将对方怒张的器官上面浮现的青筋挤得更紧，那突出的质感在肠壁上的摩擦也更加突出。

他被置于快感的浪尖上，每当汉尼拔挺进着摩擦他的身体，他的内壁就涌起一股热浪，电流一样引发全身的痉挛，耳旁只有心脏的狂跳声，快感像刀一样尖锐的折磨着他，从穹顶之上到渊薮之下，无处可逃。

他的分身重新挺立起来，委屈的上下微微抖动，渴望能得到抚慰，可是汉尼拔不肯好好碰他，连身体的摩擦都不肯给，顶端憋得发紫，透明的泪水正缓缓滴下。在他身体上兴风作浪的恶棍饶有兴致的看看那根东西，不时轻轻的用手指轻轻的点一点。

“你卖给了国土安全部的特工，我知道。”

什，什么？威尔的瞳孔收缩，身体一抖，挺立的肉柱直直抖了一下，竟然就这么射出来了。他的视野白了一瞬，脑海里只剩下一句话——他是怎么知道的？

汉尼拔还在他体内，他呻吟着忍过最后几个冲刺和射入体内的暖流，然后他感觉到那人抽出自己的东西，就那么压在他身上，胸膛顶着胸膛，喘息交融在一处，那张距离自己只有五公分的面孔发出的声音在耳边形成共鸣，震得耳朵发痒。

“他这么告诉你你就信了，那实际上是CIA兰利总部的腐败高官找来的赏金猎人，专门为了你手上的货而来。如果你还在外面，现在已经死了。”

他拍拍威尔的脸，站起来转身走进浴室，留给威尔一个模糊不清的背影“等你睡醒了，我们就上路，离开这个国家。”

“那个赏金猎人呢？”

“他已经死了。”


End file.
